


You wanna see my.......

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dick Jokes, First and Last Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: Harry goes and a date with Tom and gets an unexpected surprise at the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaxarba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaxarba/gifts).



Harry was more excited he had ever been in his life, shifting in his seat and hoping his date would not mistake his excitement for nervousness.

Tom Riddle, the most handsome and eligible boy in Hogwarts, had accepted the invitation to dinner with him, plain and humble Harry. He wasn’t even sure what to say at this point, mainly staying silent as he fiddled with his silverware. He hoped Tom wouldn’t think him rude.

“So, you’re a year below me, correct?” Tom asked, taking a sip of his drink and looking at Harry over the rim.

Harry gulped in nervousness. “Y-yeah. Um, I’m sorry if this date kinda sucks, I’ve never really been on one...”

Tom smiled charmingly at Harry, reaching across the table to put his hand on Harry’s. Harry nearly stopped breathing. “There’s no need to be nervous. I’m not going to bite.”

Harry shivered at his tone and the look in Tom’s eyes, dark and sensual. He hoped Tom didn’t mean that outside of the bedroom.

*~*

Tom had pinned him to the door the instant it clicked closed, his mouth crashing against Harry’s in a kiss that left Harry breathless when Tom pulled away.

“So, Harry, do you want to,” Tom leaned in close, his breath tickling Harry’s ear, “....see my duck?”

Harry paused, his arousal fading to confusion. “Wha-Don’t you mean dick?”

“No.”

Tom stepped back and pulled his pants down, revealing a sizable bulge in his underwear and, to Harry’s horror, the head of a  _ live _ duck. It raised its head, it’s eyes locking with Harry’s, and honked. 

Harry fainted.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter, but with an alternate ending :)

Harry was more excited he had ever been in his life, shifting in his seat and hoping his date would not mistake his excitement for nervousness.

Tom Riddle, the most handsome and eligible boy in Hogwarts, had accepted the invitation to dinner with him, plain and humble Harry. He wasn’t even sure what to say at this point, mainly staying silent as he fiddled with his silverware. He hoped Tom wouldn’t think him rude.

“So, you’re a year below me, correct?” Tom asked, taking a sip of his drink and looking at Harry over the rim.

Harry gulped in nervousness. “Y-yeah. Um, I’m sorry if this date kinda sucks, I’ve never really been on one...”

Tom smiled charmingly at Harry, reaching across the table to put his hand on Harry’s. Harry nearly stopped breathing. “There’s no need to be nervous. I’m not going to bite.”

Harry shivered at his tone and the look in Tom’s eyes, dark and sensual. He hoped Tom didn’t mean that outside of the bedroom.

*~*

Tom had pinned him to the door the instant it clicked closed, his mouth crashing against Harry’s in a kiss that left Harry breathless when Tom pulled away.

“So, Harry, do you want to,” Tom leaned in close, his breath tickling Harry’s ear, “....see my duck?”

Harry paused, his arousal fading to confusion. “Wha-Don’t you mean dick?”

“No.”

Tom stepped back and pulled his pants down, revealing a sizable bulge in his underwear and, to Harry’s horror, the head of a live duck. It raised its head, it’s eyes locking with Harry’s, and honked. 

Harry blinked in shock, pulling away from Tom and looking him the eyes, seriousness in his green eyes. “Tom, I think there’s something you need to see.”

Harry quickly undid his own belt before Tom could question him, pulling his pants to reveal his own bugle, where a rooster was squinting in the sudden harsh lighting. 

Tom gasped in amazement. “You too?”

Harry nodded, tears of relief filling his eyes. “Yes, Tom, this….is my cock.”

Tom embraced Harry, their avian lower regions pressing together. Harry hugged him back, his tears beginning to fall. He had never felt so connected to anyone more in his life than at this moment, his cocks neck wrapping its neck around the ducks own and giving a pleased cluck. He had finally found his soul mate.


End file.
